


Shots

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [189]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes wants to flirt and sets up Hobbie to take the shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shots

“I like this base, Wedge. We should stay here forever.” Wes leaned back on his lounge chair, sipping his bottle of water. They actually had a swimming pool and there were rec facilities that were in good repair, unlike most of their past postings.

Wedge laughed, “I’ll be sure to pass that on to Command. I’m sure they will take your opinion into consideration.”

“You do that. My opinion is something that they would be wise listen to, I think.” Wes grinned, trying to reach across to poke Hobbie but not reaching all the way. “I did Hobbie a favor today too.”

Hobbie frowned, “Really? I don’t recall you doing anything for me.”

“Sure, I did. I talked to that cute doctor in the base med-center and signed you up for all of your overdue inoculations. I’ll be a good friend and go with you, of course.” He continued grinning as Wedge exchanged a look with Hobbie.

“How kind of you Wes. What brought that on?” Wedge leaned toward his friends, wanting to hear this explanation.

“The cute doctor. I figure if I bring Hobbie in there he can get his shots, I can flirt, and hopefully Hobbie won’t cry and embarrass me.” Wes shrugged. “Seems like a win-win to me.”

Hobbie smirked, “That’s really nice of you Wes. I guess we are both being nice today because I went to the med-center earlier today too, and signed you up for all of _your_ shots.”

Wedge laughed, “Don’t worry Wes, I bet Hobbie won’t care if you cry.”


End file.
